Our Piece
by hendie
Summary: A submit OCs story: The world has been on the brink of turmoil ever since the dissapearance of Monkey D. Luffy, the King of the Pirates, and his crew. Out of the chaos of the world-wide power stuggle emerges a rookie pirate crew in search of their dreams.
1. SUBMIT CHARACTERS!

**Our Piece**: Compass left behind, it'll only slow them down; their hearts will be their guide as they raise the sails and take the helm. These legendary people that you will submit to me will go on their own journey, the new era of One Piece! (to the tune of Funimation's "We Are").

Once again, the world of four oceans seems to be on the brink of turmoil. Ever since the mysterious disappearance of Monkey D. Luffy, the King of the Pirates, and his crew; the balance of power is once again tediously placed between the world government and pirates. Out of the chaos appear an underdog rookie and his rag tag crew searching for adventure and trying to fulfill their dreams. Submit your own character to be part of the new era!

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Physical Appearance: **(Hair, skin, height, clothes, tattoos, scars, ect.)

**Hero/Villain:**

**Occupation:**(pirate, marine, bounty hunter, etc. in addition to chef, navigator, sniper, ect.)

**Affiliations (If relevant):** (particular pirate crew, world government, crime association)

**Personality:**

**Back Story:**

**Dream:**

**Devil Fruit (If character has):**

**Powers/Abilities: **(fighting style and/or useful skills)

**Other traits:**

I am so excited to see your character ideas!


	2. Zia Nefertari

**Hello citizens of fan fiction! I have come to present you with our first crew sneak peak! Each time a submitted character is selected to be one of the main characters of the story (therefore, the crew). They will get a preview chapter! These just look into the daily lives of the characters before the main storyline. This particular chapter is about Zia Nefertari.**

The sky outside of the window was dark and cloudy, warning the city of Alubarna that the long expected rain was about to fall. Princess Zia Nefertari could not help but exhale a sigh of relief. It had been over 25 years since the last great drought in the kingdom, but the past year had been almost completely devoid of rain, and her mother had been beginning to get very worried. The dark clouds held promise, though; and Zia found herself smiling as she watched the ecstatic villagers begin to drag out their pots and pans in preparation for collecting as much of the life-giving water as possible.

She recalled days when she was younger, and she and her brothers had always gone out to play in the downpour. Osman's wet blue hair would stick up in little funny-looking spikes and Ari had made it his personal goal to jump in every single puddle in the entire palace courtyard. Even their parents, the rulers of the country, would come out to play with their children and enjoy the weather. Her father Khoza especially, he would put her up on his shoulders and they would catch raindrops in their mouths and the queen would smile her beautiful smile as she watched her family. All of them would be completely soaked by the time they went back inside the palace.

She was aroused from her memories by a knock on the door. "Princess?" Terracotta's voice called from the other side, "Your mother would like to see you in the library."

"Thank you; tell her I'll be there in a moment." Zia responded to the elderly head servant.

She turned from the window as she heard Terracotta's footsteps fade away. Zia straightened her white dress, slid on her sandals, and pinned back her wavy dirty blonde hair. She then exited her large yet simple room and set off in the direction of the palace library.

The sound of rain pattering on the roof echoed through the corridor. There would be no royal family playing in the rain today. Osman was probably bent over his desk filling out some sort of paperwork or writing to some sort of official. Ari was off fighting as the head of the royal guard. Her father was now dead and it seemed that Queen Vivi hadn't smiled in a very, very long time.

The palace library wasn't extremely large, but it made up for its size in comfort and brightness. As a child, Zia had spent days at a time curled up with a book between the shelves getting lost in stories of adventure, and pirate stories had always been her favorite. She admired their bravery, their determination to achieve their dreams, and their loyalty to the people in their crew. She spotted her particular favorite, bearing the title of The Man Beneath the Straw Hat, in a stack on the long, worn wooden table. At the end of this table sat the queen.

Vivi had indeed been very beautiful in her youth, but her age was beginning to show its signs. More than a few strands of silvery hair were beginning to mix in with the blue and her once bright eyes had attained a certain faded quality. She always looked tired.

"Good morning, mother. You wanted to see me?" Zia asked politely.

"Ah, yes. Hello Zia, isn't this just lovely weather we are having?" She could see through her mother's up beat words - there was something else on her mind.

"Yes, it is indeed … lovely. But I can't imagine you called me all the way down here just to talk about the rain."

Vivi sighed, "No, no I didn't. Apparently there is some serious trouble going on in Eramalu. A whole fleet of pirates are ransacking cities all up and down the river."

"Pirates?" Zia tried to hide the excitement in her voice, "But, wait, is Ari not there?"

"He is, the royal army has been trying to capture these guys for over a week but apparently they are quite slippery. He sent this." Vivi handed her daughter an envelope on which the wax seal had already been broken.

Zia scanned through the first letter, which was a full on formal military report. The second had been addressed directly to her and her mother.

"You really don't have to go if you don't want to. I mean, it's not your responsibility. He should have been able to handle it by himself. Chaca or Pell would defiantly go if you asked them to." Vivi tried to say as Zia read the letter.

"Mother, it's no big deal. He just wants some strategy work, it's not like I'll be fighting or anything." Zia said as she tried to keep the smile off her face.

"Well, I don't want you to go and get hurt because you're my baby." Is what Vivi would like to have said, but her baby girl was 16 now, when she was 16 she had been infiltrating a crime organization, so the overprotective queen really had no right to stop her daughter from entering a battle that might very well be over by the time she arrived.

So instead she asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes ma'm, it's my duty to the citizens of those cities. Plus, Ari will owe me big time afterwards." Zia said, now itching to go.

The second Vivi muttered, "Well, all right" Zia leaped out of her chair and almost ran to the hallway.

Pirates! Pirates! She was finally going to see some in person! She was going to fight against the kings of the sea! The reasons Zia had given her mother for going to her brother's aid were true, but they weren't the predominant ones. Her true reason for going was the last sentence of the second letter that Vivi clearly hadn't noticed. It had been written on the back in Ari's barely legible tiny chicken scratch handwriting.

P.S. Bring your knives.

**And that was an inside look at one of our future crew members. I would love love love to have some more character submissions- In fact I would be the happiest author in the universe. You see that little scroll bar to your right? Just click it and drag it down until you see that beautiful blue 'review' button. Now all you have to do is click it and fill in the information that I have most generously copy-and-pasted from the first chapter!**

**-Love, Hendie**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Physical Appearance: **(Hair, skin, height, clothes, tattoos, scars, ect.)

**Hero/Villain:**

**Occupation:**(pirate, marine, bounty hunter, etc. in addition to chef, navigator, sniper, ect.)

**Affiliations (If relevant):** (particular pirate crew, world government, crime association)

**Personality:**

**Back Story:**

**Dream:**

**Devil Fruit (If relevant):**

**Powers/Abilities: **(fighting style and/or useful skills)

**Other traits:**


	3. Jesse Valentine

**Hola, readers of amazing One Piece Fanfictions! Here is another crew member sneak peek. This character was originally sent in by MewStar0013. Enjoy! **

**(I do not own One Piece. Santa just didn't come through this year.)**

On a sleepy little island called Rolley's Gap, in a sleepy little town called Gulch, was a normally sleepy little saloon known as the Spitting Sea King, which was now being occupied by a not so sleepy gang of bandits.

"Drink up, boys. We're celebrating!"

The gang, celebrating their raid on a nearby ranch, took up the back half of the saloon. Their leader, a large, dirty man wearing a black coat and a very bad toupee, was downing his eighth mug of beer and kept calling for more. Behind the bar, the elderly owner grunted and began to prepare another pitcher.

The saloon was rather small, but known all around the island for its good food and spirits. The owner was a tough old thing that didn't mind serving pirates or bandits, so long as they paid their tab.

"You might want to order somethin' before they drink the place dry." The owner said to the somewhat nervous-looking blonde bespectacled man sitting at the counter.

"Oh, erm… alright." Marine Inspector Davis Clyde hoped some alcohol might help soothe his nerves. This was his first mission alone. He had managed to track down the notorious bandit Bald Head Billy (the gentleman with the toupee) to this town, but now that he had him in sight, the marine had no idea how to apprehend him. Clyde was smart but a dreadful fighter, and this guy was worth 8 million and had 12 men!

"Ah, thank you." Clyde said as the owner slid a glass towards him.

_Maybe I could wait until he goes home?_ Clyde contemplated as he sipped his beer. _Can I set a trap?_

But then the saloon's double wooden doors opened with a slow crrrreeeeaaaakkk. None of Bald Head's people seemed to notice. When Clyde turned around, he saw a rather bedraggled looking young man in a black cowboy hat standing in the doorway.

He couldn't have been older than 18 or 19. The man was of average height and had a lithe build. His T-shirt and jeans were ripped, his boots were covered in dirt, and his leather jacket was well worn. Oddly enough to Clyde, his rugged face and dark red hair seemed vaguely familiar.

The man walked up to the bar and sat down a few seats down from the inspector.

"Hey, old guy. Get me something to eat." The man said.

The owner looked at the man's run-down appearance skeptically, "You got money?"

"Not at the moment." He admitted.

He then shrugged off his jacket, revealing 2 holstered pistols on his hips and also a heart shaped tattoo on his arm.

"But I will once I bag the bounty sitting back there."

The effect was immediate. The drunken laughter ceased and chairs clattered to the floor as bandits jumped up, eager for a fight.

The man didn't turn around. "Thirteen against one- y'all are so brave."

"You're the one dumb enough to challenge all of us at once, and there's no way you could even take down Billy alone. He's got 8 million bellis on his head." One of Bald-Head's cronies said.

The man chuckled, "I bet I can do it without even turning to face him."

This statement, as you can imagine, greatly pissed Bald-Head off. "I think it's about time I teach this arrogant upstart a lesson."

His goons cheered as he produced a large metal club decorated with nasty looking spikes. He waved it around carelessly, showing off his strength. "Say hello to big daddy!"

The man rolled his eyes, "Hello to big daddy."

Bald-Head growled, "You're askin' for it now, smart ass!" he hefted big daddy over his head and charged.

The man sighed and upholstered his gun. "Ricochet play" he murmured under his breath.

The gun shot rang out through the saloon. The bullet hit the end of the counter, bounced off and hit the ceiling rafter, and then the pot hanging above the bar and finally hit Bald-Head right in the gut before he had even run 2 steps. The man hadn't turned around the whole time.

Bald-Head's legs crumpled beneath him. He fell to the floor in an ungraceful heap. The toupee slid off, revealing a hairless head that shined like a new penny.

The cronies' mouths fell open in shock. "How did he...?"

One of them pointed to the tattoo on his arm, "He…he's a broken heart!"

They all went silent for a moment before screaming like little schoolgirls and running out the door, leaving their boss bleeding on the ground.

The man turned to the owner. "There- you heard how much he's worth. Can I get some food now?"

The owner cocked his eyebrow before walking back to the kitchen.

Clyde, who had been nervously twiddling his thumbs and wondering what he should do the whole time, sneaked a glance at the man, who was now guzzling down beer and ramen. Upon closer inspection, his tattoo was indeed the symbol of the Broken Heart bounty hunters, a heart with a jagged scar down the middle. Underneath was a personal touch- the phrase **"Never Miss Twice" **written in fancy script.

Broken Heart was an elite and famous group in this ocean. It was led by an ex-Marine captain by the name of Jesse Valentine. What a member was doing hungry and dirty on this small little island was a mystery.

"Hey, Marine." The man had turned to Clyde, "sorry for butting in on your investigation, but I'm dead broke and haven't eaten in 3 days."

Not noticing that the man had somehow known he was a marine, despite his inconspicuous civilian clothing, Clyde asked just what he was wondering. "Why hasn't a Broken Heart like you eaten in 3 days?"

The man's face darkened, "There's no Broken Heart anymore."

_They broke up?_ Clyde prided himself with keeping on top of current events, but he hadn't heard even the slightest rumor that the group had disbanded.

"So what are you going to do now? Keep bounty hunting solo?" Clyde asked.

The man finished his noodles and tossed his fork into the empty bowl with a clatter. "Not sure."

The marine had an idea, "Hey, you're pretty good with that gun. Why don't you join the navy? We're always looking for new muscle."

"Sorry, been there, done that. I ain't going back."

The man then snatched his jacket left the bar, stepping over Bald Head's crumpled body and leaving Clyde with a very baffled look on his face. He pushed through the swinging wooden doors and stepped out into the dusty street.

As he walked down the road towards the sinking sun, ex-Marine captain and ex-Bounty hunter boss Jesse Valentine wondered just what he was going to do now.

**And there you have it! Did you like it? Did you love it? Were you absolutely enamored by it? Then review! Please? I'll be your best friend!**

**Sorry I accidentally posted chapter 1 again. It should all be fixed by now. I also forgot to mention that it was Scuppypup who submitted Zia from the last chapter. Scup, you have my deepest and humblest apologies. I am sorry.**

**-Love, Hendie**

**P.S. Review!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Physical Appearance: **(Hair, skin, height, clothes, tattoos, scars, ect.)

**Hero/Villain:**

**Occupation:**(pirate, marine, bounty hunter, etc. in addition to chef, navigator, sniper, ect.)

**Affiliations (If relevant):** (particular pirate crew, world government, crime association)

**Personality:**

**Back Story:**

**Dream:**

**Devil Fruit (If relevant):**

**Powers/Abilities: **(fighting style and/or useful skills)

**Other traits:**


	4. Searching for the Captain

Hello beautiful readers! I am sorry to get your hopes up, but this is not a new sneak peek :(. As I have a few characters now, I am beginning to formulate the story line- but I need a captain! I can't plan anything without one- the ship, the flag, the first adventures! So I am sending a request out- I need a captain

This will be the main character of the story so he needs to have

-the middle initial of D.

-(Maybe the hat somehow?)

- a dream to become the king of the pirates and find the One Piece

If you have other characters you would like to submit, those are very welcome too. I am accepting crew members, marines, warlords, allies, pirates, and even Islands. I love every review I receive and more reviews = more love! 3 Even if you have already submitted a character, I bet you have lots more ideas broiling in the back of your minds. Please, please, please send them in! The next chapter will be awesomely epic. I promise.

-Love, Hendie

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Physical Appearance: **(Hair, skin, height, clothes, tattoos, scars, ect.)

**Hero/Villain:**

**Occupation:**(pirate, marine, bounty hunter, etc. in addition to chef, navigator, sniper, ect.)

**Affiliations (If relevant):** (particular pirate crew, world government, crime association)

**Personality:**

**Back Story:**

**Dream:**

**Devil Fruit (If relevant):**

**Powers/Abilities: **(fighting style and/or useful skills)

**Other traits:**


	5. At Shadow Lawn

**This chapter does introduce a future crew member, but I'm not going to tell you which one it is! Mwa Ha Ha! And by the way, I would like to thank all of you who sent in lovely captains. I have sort of banded them all together to make the perfect one! (More on this at the end of the sneak peek). **

_Clop Clop Clop Clop_

The brown horse steadily trotted its way up the brick pathway. The air was heavy and hot from moisture. Because of this, both the horse and its rider were very grateful that the path was shaded by rows of live oak trees draped in Spanish moss. The shade offered a little shelter from the unmerciful sun that beat down on the rest of the cotton plantation.

The rider, an attractive raven haired man in his late teens, wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand. Even though he had grown up here, after a few weeks at sea he had become completely unadjusted to the climate. Luckily, he had almost reached his destination where hopefully the a/cawaited him.

After a few more minutes of riding in silence, they finally reached Shadow Lawn. Yes, the house had a name. The 3 story brick manor was separated from the surrounding fields by tall trees that cast long shadows on the perfectly manicured lawn, hence the name. All of the large windows were covered by latched black shutters, so as to keep the cool air inside and the hot air out. The roof hung over the long front porch and was supported by 4 wide white pillars that framed the large double glass doors.

Sweeping off said porch was a thin dark-skinned woman wearing a blue dress under a white apron. She looked up as she heard the hoof beats. When she saw who was riding the horse, her eyes widened. The rider willed the horse to go a little faster, but Jackson stayed in a steady walk, his stable at the back of the house in sight. The woman threw down her broom and came after them.

When they had reached the stables, the rider dismounted and quickly began to untack Jackson. He wasn't fast enough, though. Just as he had finished pouring some water into his trough, the dark-skinned maid stormed into the stable.

"Forrest Abernathy! Where have you been?" Her tone was angry, though she secretly felt a little relieved.

Forrest sighed as he exited and latched the door to Jackson's stall. He knew he would have to face this eventually. The maid stood there expectantly with her hands on her hips and her toe tapping the ground.

He decided to ignore her question. "Hey Cam, it's good to be home. What's for dinner?"

That wasn't a good decision. "Don't you 'What's for dinner?' me! It's gonna be you if you can't find a decent explanation. A boy can't go disappearin' for two months without sayin' nothin'and then come back home like everything's fine and dandy!"

"I was…out." Cam's eyes were daggers.

"Out- for 2 months? Do you know how worried we've been? For all we knew you coulda been dead!" Even the horses were beginning to grow uncomfortable from her outburst. Forrest's shoulders sagged in defeat.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you." He said simply.

"And why not?"

"It was master's orders." Forrest said, as if that explained everything.

Cam's anger shot up another level. "Don't even get me started on Mr. Duchanne. You know you left poor Ms. Georgia to deal with her daddy all on her own?"

"Deal with him? Normally they leave each other well enough alone."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't I wish? They ain't done nothin' but yell at each other for the past three weeks now."

Three weeks- that would be a few days after he had sent the letter. So master had told her after all.

"Well, I should probably go report to him, then." Forrest said anxiously, squirming under Cam's evil glare.

"Oh, no you don't. Before you do anything you're gonna go talk to Ms. Georgia. That poor girl's been in a right state 'tween you vanishin' and all this arguin' with her daddy."

Forrest gulped nervously. He had hoped he would be able to report to Mr. Duchanne and get a shower before having to face Georgia, and he also hadn't imagined that she would be that upset. But Cam's face looked too scary to protest.

"Alright, where is she?" he asked.

"Last I seen her she was where she always goes when she's pissed."

"So the kitchen." Forrest turned to leave.

"I should warn you, she's got her big knife out." Cam said.

His eyes widened. "The-the big one?"

Cam shrugged. "Told you she was pissed."

_-Elsewhere-_

A large pot of water boiled violently on the stove. A red-faced brown-haired girl wielding a comically large knife was cutting vegetables. Well, perhaps butchering would be a better term, or possibly razing.

She muttered a few choice words and "father" every time the knife came into contact with the current victim on the butcher block cutting board, a zucchini.

The girl's hazel eyes were blood shot from crying and sleep deprivation. Her hair was crossing over the border from curls to a frizzy bush, her normally very pretty pink dress was wrinkled and she hadn't even bothered wearing shoes. In other words, it was apparent that the girl was beginning to lose it.

Georgia Duchanne threw the now thoroughly chopped zucchini into the pot and pulled an onion onto the board.

It was about then when Forrest entered the room.

The kitchen was large and luxurious, like almost everything else in Shadow Lawn. Everything, excluding the stove where Georgia was busy murdering vegetables, was spotless. Every surface was so clean you could eat off of it, though Georgia would kill you for disrespecting her food and Cam would kill you for making a mess if you actually tried.

The man stood there awkwardly for a few moments trying to think of ways to get her attention that would not end in his tragic demise. His mistress was so absorbed in destroying the onion that she was oblivious to anything else. Including, it seems, the placement of her own hand.

"Shit!" She yelled as she cradled her now burned hand near her chest.

Forrest forgot all about fearing for his life. "Oh my God, Georgia. Are you alright? Here, let me find some bandages, no- ice! We need ice! Or is it water? That's it! Water!" He grabbed the wrist of the injured hand and walked her quickly to the large sink on the other side of the room. She followed wordlessly, staring at him, the pain in her hand temporarily forgotten.

"F-Forrest, is it really you?" Georgia asked softly as he ran her burned hand under the cool water. He didn't answer.

She jerked away from him. "Where the hell have you been?" Her face was hurt, and broken. He hadn't imagined anything like this when he had left.

"I can't say."

"My asshole father put you up to this, didn't he? Why didn't you say anything before you left? Why did you make me worry?" She was yelling so furiously that Forrest longed for Cam's death glare.

"Ms. Georgia, I am very sorry. But could you please put the knife down?" She hefted her knife in her good hand and it looked like she had no intention of putting it down.

Deciding to just take what was coming to him, he closed his eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. He heard the knife drop to the ground right before Georgia flung her arms around him.

When he opened his eyes, his face was in her hair. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, her face buried in his chest. She smelled like peaches.

"I'm just so glad you're okay. I thought I would never see you again. Then father started talking about the Ravenwoods and I had just about had it. He won't listen to a thing I say about it, and then he wouldn't help us look for you…" Her whispered words began to jumble into incoherency.

Forrest put his arms that had been hanging awkwardly at his sides around her and stroked her back gently. He decided to ignore the fact that the master would totally flip if he saw him hugging his daughter. He felt something wet seep through his shirt. Was she crying?

It was almost as if she could read his mind. "Fuck off, I'm not crying because I missed you or anything. It's the onions." Her voice was muffled by his shirt.

She then stiffened and pushed herself away from him. "Oh, no! The stew!" The pot was boiling over and the vegetables she had so meticulously destroyed now closely resembled mush. Forrest watched as she, despite her burned hand, turned off the stove and took the pot off the burner and began wiping up the spilled water with a dish cloth.

After the mess was cleaned, she looked back at him and her eyes widened. "You came into MY kitchen looking like that? You're tracking mud everywhere! I don't want to see you in here again until you've gotten your ass in the shower. Now out!"

Now this was the Georgia he knew. His boots, trousers, and white cotton shirt were all covered in a layer of dirt and sweat from the long ride here. He tried not to smile as she proceeded to forcefully shove him out the door.

She left him standing sheepishly in the hallway, thinking about how much he had missed her too.

**Did you like it? Now, about the Captain. I know that his name will be something D. Brand and that he will have the power of the flame-flame fruit. I don't have his last name, his notorious nick-name (salamander?) or the name of the crew; though I know that the name of their first ship is the St. Elmo. Please submit your character ideas! Even if you have already sent in some, I would absolutely love to read more. Pretty please with a murdered zucchini on top?**

**-Love, Hendie :)**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Physical Appearance: **(Hair, skin, height, clothes, tattoos, scars, ect.)

**Hero/Villain:**

**Occupation:**(pirate, marine, bounty hunter, etc. in addition to chef, navigator, sniper, ect.)

**Affiliations (If relevant):** (particular pirate crew, world government, crime association)

**Personality:**

**Back Story:**

**Dream:**

**Devil Fruit (If relevant):**

**Powers/Abilities: **(fighting style and/or useful skills)

**Other traits:**


	6. The World Thus Far

This is another somewhat pointless chapter- just wanting to let all of you fabulous readers know that I won't be updating for quite a while. Science fair is this week, and being the procrastinator that I am, I am nowhere close to finishing. So I thought that I might give you something to dwell upon in my absence. Here are the story standings so far:

**(crew name yet to be decided)**

**Captain:** _Notorious Nickname yet to be Decided, _Percy D. Brand (flame-flame fruit)

**Swordsman:** available

**Sniper:** _King of Hearts_, Jesse Valentine

**Cook:** _Dixie's Bell, _Georgia Duchanne

**Musician**: avilable

**Strategist:** _Blade Princess,_ Nefertari Zia

**Doctor: **available

**Shipwright/ resident adorable talking animal: **_Subject 5,_ Quinn(human-human fruit 2.0)

**Ship:** The St. Elmo

**(Possible other positions such as historian, helmsman, ect. are also welcomed)**

**Other Crews**

The Capricorn pirates (Captain Yuki-Rin)

The Ouroboros Pirates (Captain Rave)

The Black Fist Pirates (Captain Tarman)

**(Still accepting more crews- these will become allies, enemies, or supernovaish characters)**

**Marines (important returning ones)**

Lieutenant Lyon Hawke

Inspector Davis Clyde

Sergeant-Major Stuart Ravenwood

Petty Officer Zane Valentine

**Admirals**

Koby

Smoker

Available

**Warlords**

All 7 spots still available

**Islands/arcs**

Rolley's Gap sub-arc

Dixie Island sub-arc

Marylebone Island sub-arc **(an epic steam punk island- can't wait!)**

Black Fist/ Alabasta arc

Shabondy Archipelago sub-arc

**(Yes, I am even accepting arc ideas!)**

_**Just because I won't be writing for a while doesn't mean I won't be thinking about this story. Even if submitted characters aren't a part of the main crew, I find sneaky ways to put almost everyone into the story. If you have ideas for any of the "available" or "yet to be decided" slots, please let me know. You'll be hearing from me in a few weeks, so wish me luck with the science fair!**_

_**-Love, Hendie**_

_**P.S. REVIEW!**_

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Physical Appearance: **(Hair, skin, height, clothes, tattoos, scars, ect.)

**Hero/Villain:**

**Occupation:**(pirate, marine, bounty hunter, etc. in addition to chef, navigator, sniper, ect.)

**Affiliations (If relevant):** (particular pirate crew, world government, crime association)

**Personality:**

**Back Story:**

**Dream:**

**Devil Fruit (If character has):**

**Powers/Abilities: **(fighting style and/or useful skills)

**Other traits:**


	7. Author's Note

Okay guys- so I've had a few weeks to think about this (I am grounded from my laptop) and I have formulated a flexible continuous story line. I am beginning to write actual content, and have decided to stop character sneak peeks. I mean, you're going to meet them when you read the story, anyway. I still really really need those character submissions! The more characters I get, the faster I can write about them! Thank you every one who sent in some so far. They were amazing and I wouldn't mind having to read some more. The last chapter has all of the characters I still need, and if you just have random ideas for devil fruits that would be epic too.

Sorry for not having any actual stuff this time, but next time I'll have the real deal. I promise.

Love, hendie


End file.
